The Next Step Lovers
by NicoleFrana101
Summary: The next step couples are feeling romantic! Feelings are revealed, secrets are kept and cuteness is to come. BEWARE: If you don't like smooching don't read!I am taking requests.
1. Chapter 1 Micheldon

**I know this isn't really what happeNed but hey! Fanfiction is for imagining other possibilities. Comment if you LOVED this episode ( on the tv) so much! I personally adored it so freaking much!**

Micheldon

"The Next Step!"

As Eldon heard those words over the Nationals speaker he felt instant joy, bubbling threw him.

They won Nationals!

He heard they screams and hollers of his teammates and saw everyone jump around. He and James hugged and he ran at the nearest person which was Giselle and hugged her. Eldon saw out of the corner of his eye West kiss Emily.

What the heck?! When did that happen?

It didn't matter. Emily and him were done. He glanced at Michelle, sighing.

He wanted to be with her only. His Michelle. She hugged Chloe and saw him and ran over and pulled him into a hug.

He held to close and wanted to stay her to stay forever in his arms. She let go and smiled at him.

They stood silently staring into each others eyes. Her beautiful big brown eyes and his large blue eyes. They slowly held hands and barely knew what they were doing.

" I love you Michelle" he admitted in a low whisper.

" I love you too" she replied quietly but full of happiness.

Without even realizing it they locked lips and wrapped their arms around each other.

He had his girl in his arms once again. They barely heard The Next Step gasping and applauding at them. They were in their own, little, wonderful world.

And ready to conquer it.


	2. Chapter 2 Huntemily

**This one is so cute! Prepare for feeling reveals!**

Huntemily

Hunter was in studio B working on his Nationals small group. The boys weren't here but he wanted some extra practice time.

He worked on his splits and flips and B twist. All good.

Hunter heard a knock at the door and turned. He saw Emily walk in.

" Sup?" He asked.

" Oh nothing." she replied " just doing some banking for Kate, while Chloe is sick".

He nodded and began practicing again. He saw Emily out of the corner of his eye watching him.

She noticed him watching her watching him and hastily turned away.

Hunter chuckled. He would give her something to notice.

He ran across the room to do a backflip but as he landed he let out a shriek.

Emily heard him and raced over.

" Hunter!" She cried " Are you okay?!"

He grinned and lay there unmoving.

" I've got to get James, or Riley" she panted " they know medical training".

Just as she was about to get up and Hunter sprang up and yelled " BOO!"

Emily screamed and tumbled back.

" Gotcha" he laughed.

Emily's face was priceless. Her face was contorted in fury, surprise, shock and fear.

" Hunter" she sobbed " I thought you were seriously hurt..."

" Hey" he said comforting " I'm fine, don't worry".

Emily stumbled over to him. Hunter almost felt bad, her beautiful face was tear stained and her eyes were red.

She grabbed him and pulled him close and kissed him.

Emily quickly pulled back and whispered embarrassedly " Sorry, I shouldn't have done that".

" Done what?" he asked sarcastically " This?"

He wrapped his arms around her and brought her lips to his.

They pressed close and Emily felt Hunter's heart beating fast and felt her heart do the same.

They just wanted the moment to last.


	3. Chapter 3 Jiley

**Young love time! This was requested so I decided to do it!**

Jiley

A young 12 year old Riley was working in studio B with her troupe, B troupe.

She worked along side some of her friends she knew; Thailia, James, Eldon,Tiffany and Giselle were her closest friends in B. Her sister Emily and her best friend Stephanie had gone to A troupe this year! Riley was so proud. Some of her buds were in J Troupe as well.

" Yo Riles" James called " check this out!".

He ran at the wall and jumped and did a flip off the wall.

" Nice move" she called, then added silently " but I still don't like you.

James was always hitting on her and she was sick of it! Her friend Eldon used to be fun until James got him into the ladies. Now he had a MAJOR crush on Emily.

" Hey Riley!" hollered a very immature 11 year old Tiffany " lets get some juice!"

" Tiff" she sighed " sure, but no yelling please."

They invited Thaila and Giselle along too so she wouldn't be stuck with the boys.

They walked into Colter Shock and saw the boys were there.

" What?" They gasped.

Riley marched right up to James and demanded what they were doing.

" Hanging with the ladies " he replied cooly.

Riley growled and stomped away. He was such a idiot she thought. I can't believe I have a crush on him!

Wait...

Did she just think that?! Did she, Riley, have a crush on James?

No, no, no, no,no...

Yes...

Riley had a crush on James!

What she had no idea was that there relationship was going to get a lot more complicated...

Xoxoxo

Before Nationals

Riley sat beside James in A troupe rehearsal. So much had gone on since her time in B troupe. It was crazy!

Practice went one and soon everyone left.

Riley walked to the cloakroom and saw James there.

" Yo Riles" he called " check this out!".

He ran and did a flip off the wall!

Riley froze.

He had just done and said exactly what he did they day Riley admitted she had a crush on him!

She never told him about that day but she finally did today.

He stared in shock when she told him.

" Wait..." he said slowly " you mean to say, you had a crush on me since B troupe?!"

She nodded and he just laughed his head off!

He stopped and just stared.

Riley tensed up. Was he mad, or confused or... what?

" Uh James?" she asked " you okay?"

He ran at her and picked her up and kissed her.

He pushed her against the wall and they kissed passionately.

Riley felt something inside her. A small fire.

The shyness she always felt had disappeared. It was only James here. And that was what mattered most.

What both of them was unaware of, was that A troupe had walked up behind them...


	4. Huntemily 2

**these two are my favorite couple ever!**

Hunter and Emily have been together for a week.

Emily loved Hunter, he made her laugh and she always got butterflies when he was near.

They sat in Studio A just laughing about Hunter's silly stories.

Hunter stop laughing abruptly and stared at her.

" What?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

" Just thinking" Hunter replied smiling.

" And what brilliant thoughts have you thought?" Emily asked.

Hunter paused.

" I love you Em," he confessed " You're all I think about when I wake up and when I fall asleep. And when I'm not with you, I feel like I'm dying. I will love you to infinity, no matter what, either we somehow break up or fight, I will always love you. "

Emily let out a small gasp of shock. He loved her and just admitted all these feelings to her.

" Oh Hunter" she whispered.

He looked down, squirming awkwardly.

" I love you too. To the moon and back, and always. When I'm near you I just fill up with love for you and just can't believe someone like me could be lucky enough to get a guy like you."

Hunter smiled. A pure, beautiful, genuine smile.

" I can't believe someone like me could have the fortune to be able to be with you".

Hunter leaned forwards and brushed his lips against hers. The kiss started small and tender and sweet but they continued. Hunter wrapped his arms around her and she stroked his brown hair. They began to kiss fiercely and passionately.

Hunter broke away and stared.

Then suddenly picked her up and pressed her against the wall. They kissed so lovingly.

They just wanted the moment to last. Emily's toes just brushed the ground as Hunter lifted her up.

Staring down on the most special guy in the world. Emily never felt happier.

Both never knew how long they kissed or how long they were there. All they knew is that they'd love each other forever.


End file.
